Derek And Stella
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Derek never planed on dating or finding his mate, but when he went to the Stilinski Family reunion to bring Stiles back home to help withthe Alpha pack, he meets Stiles's cousin Stella and instantly falls for her. Now he wants to show her what she means to him and make her his.


Scott was nervously biting his lower lip as he drove himself to the Hale house in his mom's car. He had no idea how he was going to tell Derek and the others. He just hoped Derek wouldn't bite his head off when he told him were Stiles was.

'Why couldn't Stiles just tell him himself?' thought Scott. 'Is he trying to get back at him for something?'

Once there, the teen wolf parked the car next to Jackson's porsche. He walked towards the burnt house, opened the door, and once in the house, he found Derek, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Peter waiting in the living room.

"'Bout time, McCall," snapped Jackson.

"Screw you, Jackson," Scott snapped back.

"Shut up!" yelled Derek. "Where's Stiles?"

"Stiles who?" Scott asked, trying to play dumb.

"What the hell do you mean Stiles who?!"

"Scott, where's Stiles?" asked Allison.

Scott placed his right hand over his mouth and it slid down to his chin. He then clapped his hands together and said, " Very funny story."

"Is it funny or is this one of those situations where it's not really funny at all?" Isaac asked, innocently.

"My money's on the latter," muttered Jackson.

"Scott," growled Derek, moving closer to the young bate until he was face to face with him. "Where. Is. Stiles?"

"Stiles, Stiles is, uh, not here."

"No, really?" asked Erica, sarcastically.

"Scott!" yelled Derek.

"Ashland!" Scott blurted out.

"What?"

"He's in Ashland. It's a town five hours away from here. Stiles is going to a family reunion and he'll be gone for a few days."

"WHAT!?" roared Derek. "He left!? The Alpha Pack is here and he left to go to some stupid reunion!?"

"He hasn't seen most of his family for years," said Scott. "He wanted to see his aunts, uncles, and cousins. Especially his cousin Stella, she's really cool."

"Oh sure," sneered Jackson. "She must be very cool. She is related to Stilinski."

Scott shot him a look.

"I don't care!" shouted Derek. "Everyone in the pack, wolf or human, must be present to every pack meeting and training session if we have any hope of stopping the alphas! I'm bringing that idiot back here!"

"No!" shouted Scott.

"Derek, chill," said Boyd.

"Yeah, Derek," said Isaac. "Let Stiles spend sometime with his family."

"I don't have a family! You don't see me complaining!" barked Derek.

"Uh, hello," called Peter from the chair he sat in. "Your uncle, your father's brother, your family, your last living relative, is sitting right here, healthy and alive."

Derek glared at him for a moment then turned back to the teens and repeated, "I don't have a family! You don't see me complaining!"

"Derek, please," begged Scott. "Leave Stiles alone. We'll be fine without him for a few days."

"Are you kidding?" asked Lydia. "We need him."

"No we don't," spoke Jackson.

"Most of us would be dead if it wasn't for him."

"That's why he deserves a few days off," said Scott.

"Oh sure. Let Stiles have fun while everyone in Beacon Hills dies!" Derek lashed out.

Scott winced.

"Danny, locate Stiles the way you did when he asked you to find who sent that text!" ordered Derek.

Danny nodded and got to work.

"Don't make a scene when you get there," pleaded Scott.

"Shut it, Scott!"

* * *

After a long, five hour drive, Derek finally arrived to Ashland and was looking for the house Stiles was at for the reunion. He drove around for fifteen minutes until he found a house with lots of cars parked near it and could hear music coming from it.

Derek parked the car and marched up to the door. He rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. A woman with long brown hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Stiles here?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Yes, but why do you want Stiles?"

"It's between me and him, now please, Miss, where is he?"

The woman was going to speak but then she stopped. Then she smiled.

"Oh yes, of course! Please come in."

Derek raised an eyebrow. What got her so happy? He shrugged it off and went inside. He just wanted to get in, get Stiles, and go home.

The alpha wolf walked through the house, following the woman. They passed by a few family members. One girl listening to music on her smart phone, two little boy running around with their action figures, a pregnant woman rushing to the bathroom, ect.

"Is it alway exciting around here?" asked Derek.

"Oh this always happens at family reunions or any other kind of gathering," the woman answered. "It can get crazy, but we always have fun. We all love each and look after one another. That's what families do."

Derek's heart clench and it felt like he had a lump in his throat. He swallowed and nodded.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Derek. Derek Hale."

"I'm June Stilinski. Now, Stiles should be out back."

They reached the back yard where most of the family was. Derek saw the Sheriff and other men by the bar-be-que, people eating at tables, kids either jumping on a trampoline or in their bathing suites throwing water balloons or shooting with watch guns, small children playing with balloon bats and sockem boppers, and teen doing karaoke.

Stiles was one of the teens singing.

"Well, I'll leave you to talk to Stiles," said June. She went over to talk to some other women.

Derek headed over to Stiles. A little two year old with a balloon bat came over to the wolf and started hitting him with it.

"Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop!"

"Cut it out!" yelled Derek.

"Bop! Bop! Haha!"

The boy ran off. Derek rolled his eyes. 'Stupid kid.' He continued to make his way towards Stiles. The boy was sing singing and dancing to the song Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. He wasn't super good, but he didn't suck either.

"I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love. But it's not a love song. Not a love song," sang Stiles. "I love the way you get me, but correct me if I'm wrong. This is not a love song. Not a love song."

While the teens were busy cheering Stiles on, Derek walked over to the karaoke machine and turned it off.

"HEY!" yelled a freckled faced fifteen year old with long light brown hair that fell over his eyes.

"Dude, the hell?" asked a sixteen year old with short blond hair.

Ignoring them, Derek glared at Stiles and ordered with clutched teeth, "Stiles, get over here!"

Stiles looked at the alpha with shock.

"Stiles, do you know that guy?" asked a girl with light brown/blond hair and sea green eyes.

"Uh, sort of."

He handed the microphone to one of his cousins and dashed over to where Derek was and lead him away from the others.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm here to bring you back to Beacon Hills."

"What? No! I'm here to see my family!"

"Some people can never see their families again. You can see them when the Alpha Pack is gone."

"I'm sorry you can never see your family again because they're dead, but you can't use that to make me feel bad and leave with you."

Derek glared and him and growled, "We're leave _now_!"

"Oh Stiles!" June came over came gave Stiles a big hug. "This is a nice thing you're doing, dear."

"What is?" asked Stiles.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know!"

"Humor me?"

"You found a nice, handsome young man for Stella to start seeing. That was so kind of you."

Stiles stared at her with huge eyes and his mouth opened wide. Derek look horrified.

"WHAT!? You think I'm- Oh hell no!"

"Aunt June, that's not what-"

"What's going on here?"

The Sheriff and a man who looked like him and a little older walked over.

"Stiles, what is Derek Hale doing here?" asked the Sheriff.

"Hale? Stan, isn't he the criminal who killed his sister?" asked the other man.

"Ex-criminal, Uncle Steven," said Stiles. "And he didn't kill his sister or anyone. Someone else did."

"Hey! Genny!"

"Oh no," muttered Stiles.

Someone who was either eighteen or twenty-five (it was hard to tell because he had young features but was pretty big) came over gave Stiles a light shove and said, "You brought a criminal to the reunion? And you want to hook him up with our cousin Stella? Wasn't her last boyfriend a loser? Now you want her to go from dating a loser to dating a killer? Why would you do something stupid like bring a criminal here and stupidly hook him up with Stella like a stupid person? What are you stupid?"

Stiles gave the jerk a dirty look.

"He didn't invite me here," said Derek. "And he's not the one who's stupid. You are. Your little rant proved what little intelligence you have. In fact, I think my IQ dropped significantly after listening to you."

Stiles bit hip lip to keep himself from laughing. Derek Hale just told a joke. And it was pretty funny.

"What did you say?" The other guy pushed Derek, but the wolf didn't move. "Do you feel lucky, killer?"

"Do you? Are you looking for trouble?"

"Oh yeah." He started poking the alpha's chest. "I'm looking for trouble."

Derek punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped.

"Derek, what the hell?" exclaimed Stiles. He didn't get along with that cousin but he didn't want him hurt or dead.

The little boy with the balloon bat ran over and started hitting Derek with the bat.

"You're mean! Bop! Bop! Bop!"

"Tommy, don't!" said a twelve year old boy.

"Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop!"

"That's it!" yelled Derek. He took the bat away and squeezed, using his claws to pop it, being careful no one saw, but Stiles knew he popped out the claws to do it. Once deflated, Derek gave it back. The boy looked at it shocked, then his eyes watered. He burst into tears, crying his eyes out over his broken toy. He ran over to a blond hair woman, his mother.

"That-that man! H-he p-popped my balloon!" he cried, pointing at Derek.

"Creep!" yelled a nineteen year old red headed girl.

"I've had enough of this!" roared Derek. "I came to this stupid reunion for one thing and it wasn't for this Stella chick I keep hearing about! I don't know who the hell she is and frankly, I don't wanna know! If she's related to you people then she must be an annoying, retarded, freak like the rest of you!"

"What's with all the yelling?"

Everyone turned to the new voice.

"Stella, what took so long, dear?" asked June.

"Sorry, Mom. The traffic was terrible!"

Derek froze. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

A woman who looked to be twenty-three had arrived. She was so beautiful. She had pale skin, but not sickly pale. Derek bet it was glow in the moonlight. She had nice, long legs and an hourglass figure. She was skinny, but not too skinny. She was high top gym shoes, short jeans shorts, and a plaid shirt the didn't cover her flat stomach and sleeves that were three fourths. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had the biggest, most beautiful honey brown eyes Derek had ever seen.

She looked at Derek and smiled a brilliant smiled.

"Hi. I'm Stella Stilinski. Who are you?"


End file.
